


Любовь во время чумы

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel





	Любовь во время чумы

Когда оно все началось?  
Или проще спросить, когда _закончилось_?  
Ведь история-то совсем не о зарождении. А о смерти.  
Потому что все всегда повторяется.  
  


***

  
Когда она была еще совсем маленькая, то почему-то больше верила в чудеса.  
Чудеса… они, знаете, похожи на мыльные пузыри. На них всегда смотришь затаив дыхание и с открытым ртом, но стоит дотронуться, как все исчезает.  
Правда, если ты ребенок, то новая баночка с мыльным раствором всегда под рукой, а вот становишься постарше, и изображать фальшивую радость на лице куда сложнее. Особенно, если хочется плакать. Или выть от боли.  
Потому что сейчас ей хочется сделать хоть что-то. Разрыдаться или со всей силы двинуть кулаком о стеклянный столик. И смотреть, как осыпается град хрустальных крошек, запачканный красным. Может, это было бы отличной платой за бессилие.  
А она не может ничего. Совсем. Еще не прошло и полгода, как Рэй ввязалась в чертову авантюру с личной квартирой, как ее увольняют.  
Правда, работа была не такой уж и замечательной.  
Нет, она не стала бы жаловаться. Рэй любила путешествия. Любила опасность. И даже в самом эпицентре катастрофы не потеряла бы голову. Как и свой старый верный фотоаппарат, кормивший ее столько лет. Но сейчас, когда она, казалось бы, нашла свой дом, место, где ей будет хорошо, все мечты лопнули. Как эти самые мыльные пузыри.  
-Вы не понимаете, мисс Веспер, — с сожалением качает головой секретарь. — Он не станет принимать вас. Вы нам просто не подходите.  
-Но… Я делала все, что было указано в контракте, — Рэй еще пытается возразить, но ее затыкает телефонный визг. Трубка на столе девушки-секретаря надрывается как одержимая, и та, подняв ее, просто машет рукой — _проваливайте_.  
 _-Мне. Так. Жаль,_  — говорит девушка одними губами, а затем принимается объяснять кому-то по поводу нового выпуска.  
Вот и все.  
Рэй поднимается на ноги, закидывая за спину рюкзак, в котором поместились все ее личные вещи, оставленные на работе, и теперь она может отправляться на все четыре стороны. Или дальше.  
Все равно, ей некуда идти.  
  
Уже стоя в лифте, на каком-то автомате нажимая кнопку **Вниз** , Рэй бессмысленно пялится в свое отражение. Пустой взгляд и сгорбленные плечи. Как будто вся тяжесть здания собирается задавить ее и расплющить.  
Ей очень хочется расплакаться.  
Но она не может.  
  


***

  
Что может сделать человек, оказавшись на грани? Сойти с ума?  
Может, и так.  
Но дело в том, что она и так сумасшедшая.  
Это не то, о чем рассказывают. Ни друзьям, ни своему личному терапевту, ни даже соседке по кровати ночью в приюте. Это то, что остается внутри тебя, потому что именно там ему самое место.  
Где-то в самых темных закоулках души.  
Хотя Рэй не считает это чем-то особенным.  
В древние времена это назвали бы даром, а средневековье — сожгли на костре. А теперь в такое никто не верит.  
Все дело в том, что она помнит.  
Нет, не так. _Помнит._  
Каждый предмет, стоит на нем сосредоточиться, внезапно обретает свое прошлое. Он теряет связь с настоящим, или даже больше, он становится все-единым. Прошлое, настоящее и будущее проходят сквозь него. Время увязывается в замкнутую цепь, оставляя вещь такой, какая она на самом деле.  
Лучше всего поддаются этому старые вещи.  
Наверное, поэтому Рэй носит шмотки с винтажных барахолок. Свитер со Звездными Войнами принадлежит девушке, которая искренне верит в бога и наслаждается каждым прожитым днем. Верила, потому что она давно мертва, но теплая нежная ткань, обнимающая Рэй за плечи, все еще хранит частичку чужого доверия и наивности.  
Фотоаппарат, который служит ей верой и правдой уже несколько лет, когда-то принадлежал старенькому коллекционеру. Тот по-своему любил его, считая венцом своей коллекции. Но после смерти никому не стало дела до какой-то рухляди, и в руки к Рэй он попал почти случайно.  
Хотя у фотоаппарата полно новых линз, которые чисты и не несут в себе памяти времени, но зато помогают ей выживать. И зарабатывать на пропитание.  
Рюкзак достался от друга, которого больше нет.  
Кровать, на которой она спит, принадлежала внебрачной принцессе, и даже изъеденная жучками, с лопнувшим лаком на ножках, она все еще поет по ночам призрачные колыбельные на незнакомом языке.  
Да и сам дом, в котором живет Рэй, а теперь жила, стоит на месте озера. Иногда даже кажется, что можно услышать плеск воды, подбирающейся к самым ступенькам кровати. Пусть ее квартира и на восьмом этаже.  
Для прошлого нет границ и преград. Оно спокойно существует где-то в своей реальности, пока не появляются такие, как она. Как Рэй.  
С людьми сложнее.  
Наверное, потому что эмоции, насыщающие их, принадлежат им самим. И нельзя сказать, чей это призрак с обезглавленной шеей, в окровавленном доспехе, бредет по тротуару — женщины-менеджера с лаковым портфельчиком или мужчины-бомжа, чуть поодаль, потому что никто не хочет идти рядом с ним.  
Хотя Рэй все равно вскидывает фотоаппарат, чувствуя, как лямка давит на шею, но боится упустить этот момент. И щелкает.  
На снимке не будет прошлого, только настоящее. Но Рэй запомнит. Она всегда помнит их, странных людей, которые жили когда-то и возродились снова.  
  


***

  
Ступеньки привычно поскрипывают, приветствуя ее, когда Рэй поднимается на свой этаж. Этот дом помнит так много и столько всего может рассказать, но через пару часов он перестанет быть ее домом. А она отправится в никуда.  
Потому что ни один дар, даже самый необычный и прекрасный, не способен заплатить по ее счетам.  
-Мне так жаль, мисс Веспер, — повторяет как заведенная идущая следом за ней хозяйка таунхауса. — Вы не представляете, как мне жаль. Вы были таким замечательным жильцом.  
Но даже это не изменит неминуемый конец.  
-Вы могли бы подождать. Совсем чуть-чуть. Я заплачу. Обязательно, — хотя в это Рэй уже сама почти не верит. Где ей, сироте из приюта, без родных и богатых знакомых, найти три тысячи долларов залога? Да еще за один вечер?  
-К сожалению, это даже не обговаривается, — не важно, большая у хозяйки душа или нет, деньги открывают любые двери. И точно так же закрывают. — Но я буду рада видеть вас снова. Если у вас получится.  
-Ага, — Рэй только кивает. Винтовая лестница наверх кажется ей бесконечно долгой.  
И где ей ночевать сегодня?  
Большие города с легкостью сжирают отдельные человеческие судьбы, перемалывая их внутри гигантских челюстей бытия. И никому нет дела до одного человека.  
Приходится оставить тут все книги по фотографии. Они стоят дорого, но каждую строчку в них Рэй знает наизусть. Они дороги ей еще и как память.  
И цветы.  
Когда Рэй выходит из таунхауса, таща за собой тяжеленный чемодан, забитый одеждой и разноцветными фотографиями, ей кажется, что пути назад больше нет. Входная дверь хлопает за ее спиной, отрезая прошлое, и оглушает ревом машин, чужими голосами и незатихающим шумом.  
Город как море, и чтобы сделать первый шаг, Рэй приходится вздохнуть и как следует набрать в легкие воздуха.  
  


***

  
Люди были, есть и будут. Некоторые из них приходят впервые, а за кем-то тянется целая вереница прошлых жизней. Чаще всего судьба повторяется, как будто у высшего разума, если он все же есть, какое-то своеобразное чувство юмора. А может, человек сам готов пойти на это?  
Умерев во время бури в тысяча каком-то году, в настоящий момент он завороженно смотрит на воду, стоя на мостике в парке, и ему кажется, что это и есть смысл его жизни. Поэтому с легкостью делает шаг, перемахнув через железные прутья, и камнем уходит под воду. Совсем не собираясь бороться с удушьем.  
Может, потому что все это когда-то было?  
У Рэй есть свой призрак. Он приходит к ней с самого детства, неизменный в своем смертельном великолепии.  
У него белое лицо, искаженное маской боли, и наискосок ползет красная полоса ожога. Она исчезает под черными волосами и спускается по щеке вниз, уходя к шее. Как будто кто-то нанес удар наотмашь. Но эта рана не смертельная. Убила его дыра в левом боку — выгрызенное пятно на черном, залитое ржавчиной.  
Он просто приходит и садится рядом, как будто ему нечего делать. А может, есть, и он обречен таскаться за Рэй до самой ее смерти, потому что они связаны? Или может, она просто способна видеть его, потому что в этом ее дар, который проклятье?  
Призраку нет дела до мира живых, и все остальное ему неинтересно. Только Рэй.  
Иногда она даже оборачивается, чувствуя незримое прикосновение к плечу, как будто он хочет позвать ее.  
Но призраки не разговаривают. И он тоже.  
Правда, иногда его губы шевелятся, как будто он хочет сказать что-то. Еле заметно.  
 _Меня зовут Рен,_  — разбирает Рэй. Так вот каково его имя.  
Сейчас она его не боится. Не то, что в детстве. Тогда, запертые под замок строгой воспитательницей приюта, девочки выдумывали жуткие истории, чтобы как следует напугать друг дружку. И только одна Рэй пугалась по-настоящему.  
Она не видела Кровавых Леди или Призрачного Барона. В темноте комнаты она видела умирающего мужчину в черном, прижавшего к груди меч и бьющего себя по ране.  
-Почему ты здесь? — она спрашивала раз за разом, уставившись в пустоту. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
От него нельзя было спрятаться или сбежать. Запах его крови, тяжелый и медвяно-густой, преследовал ее даже под одеялом, как будто призрак не стоял по другую сторону надежного домика, а лежал рядом.  
 _Меня зовут Рен_ , — твердил он словно заведенный. _Меня зовут Рен,_  — в его глазах застыла обреченность. Он знал, что его никто не слышит. Как и то, что некому ответить. Но продолжал шептать.  
-Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи! — маленькая Рэй могла просить его, умолять или просто рыдать, пока перепуганные ее припадками дети не звали воспитательницу. А та приносила с собой забвение в виде маленькой горькой таблетки.  
  
Но сейчас его нет. Возможно, призрак потерял свою дорогу к ней. А может, просто переродился. Так, наверное, тоже бывает.  
Хотя иногда Рэй бессознательно тянется взглядом за каждым мужским силуэтом, возвышающимся из толпы на целую голову.  
Просто он единственный, кто был с нею все время. И кроме этого призрака у нее никого нет.  
  


***

  
Ее странствия заканчиваются в подземном переходе на другую станцию метро.  
Ноги в разношенных кедах гудят от усталости, а плеер дожевывает одну и ту же песню по десятому кругу, и больше всего Рэй хочется сесть прямиком на холодный пол или чемодан и заснуть.  
Это стресс.  
Тонкие линии балок, сливающиеся в ровный куб, увешанный гроздьями лампочек, не кажется ей достойным фотографирования. Ничто больше не кажется ей таким.  
Ни одинокие силуэты торопящихся домой людей, безликие и расплывающиеся в тусклом полумраке станции. Ни само пространство. Ни даже ее мерцающее отражение в полупрозрачных панелях с рекламой на стенах — оно умоляет ее передохнуть. Остановиться.  
-Я не собираюсь ночевать тут, в метро, — успокаивает она своего двойника. — Я сейчас соберусь, и…  
У нее еще осталось немного денег, и любой хостел подойдет ей. Нужно только совсем немного времени, чтобы перевести дух.  
Скамейка подойдет.  
Рэй усаживается на нее, радуясь, что станция пуста, и никто не станет пялиться на ее босые ноги, снимает кеды и грустно смотрит на натертые ходьбой мозоли.  
Сегодня не ее день, да?  
Где-то в боковом кармане чемодана полно пластырей, и она копается там, чувствуя холодный ветер по босым ступням — сюда спешит поезд, и внезапно среди запаха пыли и плесени чувствует уже почти забытый густой медвяный запах призрака.  
Он здесь.  
Она вскакивает на ноги, забыв, что сняла кеды, но даже не морщится, ступая на холодную плитку, и вертит головой.  
Ее призрак стоит поодаль, отвернувшись. Он как обычно одет в черное, только не совсем. В нем что-то не так.  
Но это все не важно. Потому что он смотрит на подъезжающий поезд, на рельсы, блестящие от света фонарей, перед его глазами, и ждет чего-то.  
От поднявшегося ветра волосы забиваются Рэй в рот, лезут в глаза настырными прикосновениями, и музыка в наушниках превращается в какофонию шума и скрежета.  
Может, потому что этот призрак живой?  
Он сосредоточенно смотрит на рельсы, словно собирается прыгнуть. Прямо сейчас. И на его белом лице — таком же, как и всегда — нет шрама.  
Если он жив, то все равно скоро будет мертв.  
-Стой! — Рэй не думает, она просто действует. — Рен! — кричит она, стараясь перебить вой надвигающегося поезда. — Стой! — она одна-одинешенька во всем городе, и ей некуда идти, нечего делать, но теперь у нее есть шанс.  
Не быть одной.  
-Стой! — она несется изо всех ног, забыв про все, и выпавший из кармана джинсов плеер держится на одном только проводе, больно хлопая по заднице при каждом рывке.  
Ее, как и его, затягивает потоком холода, обдает до дрожи, но Рэй успевает схватиться за руку и дернуть на себя.  
Под ее спиной хрустит что-то. Это ее плечо, придавленное его весом. Они вдвоем лежат на полу, судорожно дыша, и проводят взглядом проносящийся мимо скорый поезд. Тому нет дела до каких-то людишек. Железная неповоротливая туша летит дальше и исчезает в темном туннеле.  
Вот тогда Рэй по-настоящему ослабевает. У нее дрожат колени и руки не меньше. Она откидывает голову назад, больно врезаясь затылком в плиточный пол, грязный как и ее босые ноги сейчас, и принимается хохотать.  
Безудержно. Всхлипывая и теряя самообладание. И вместе с этим смехом, таким жалким и идиотским, из нее выходит все, над чем она так старалась взять контроль.  
Ничего больше не имеет значения.  
Потому что она не сумасшедшая, хоть и кажется такой парню, уткнувшемуся лицом ей куда-то в шею.  
  


***

  
Когда приступ истерики заканчивается, Рэй видит, что призрак уже поднялся и смотрит на нее.  
Наверное, ненавидит. За то, что удержала.  
-Ты идиотка, — наконец говорит он, и у него такой красивый голос. Низкий и хриплый, утомленный и обессиленный, и все равно красивый. — Тупая дура!  
Ей нечего сказать. Она просто таращится на него, стараясь запомнить таким. Живым.  
Вместо шрама у него на лице россыпь родинок. Они пересекают лицо наискосок и спускаются к шее. Как и должно быть. И он взрослый. Старше ее лет на десять, это Рэй замечает в морщинках на лбу и в уголках глаз. И еле держится на ногах.  
-Извини, — оправдывается она, и внезапно с ее языка срывается, — Рен.  
Это не его имя. Он умер и потерял право называться так, но для Рэй он остается ее призраком.  
Она поднимается на ноги, становясь рядом — такая маленькая и неловкая по сравнению с его фигурой, трет разболевшееся плечо, на которое пришелся удар его локтя, и понимает, что разговор закончен.  
Она сделала все, что могла.  
Рэй делает шаг назад и разворачивается, собираясь вернуться обратно к чемодану. К кедам, в конце концов.  
Но в глубине души ей больше всего хочется почувствовать его прикосновение к плечу.  
 _Это больше не твой призрак, это не он, Рэй_ , — пытается она убедить саму себя, шлепая к скамейке и чувствуя себя той самой дурой.  
-Эй! — его окрик ее останавливает, заставляя замереть на месте.  
Рэй оборачивается, так медленно и неловко, что ненавидит сама себя же.  
-Ты назвала меня Реном.  
Она молча кивает.  
-Почему?  
 _Потому что он умер. Потому что он был тобой. Или ты был им,_  — проносятся в ее голове нелепые объяснения.  
Лучше просто промолчать.  
Рэй садится на скамейку и принимается обувать кеды, все еще чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд, холодный и недружелюбный. И у нее горит лицо, и уши тоже. Хорошо, что растрепанные волосы все скрывают.  
-Совсем мозги падением отшибло? Я не просил меня спасать, — вот так всегда. Призрак оказывается человеком, раздраженным и собирающимся продырявить ее насквозь своим взглядом.  
-Извини. Я не хотела, — взвивается Рэй. Хватается за чемодан и собирается убраться отсюда куда-нибудь. На все четыре стороны. До следующего поезда осталось совсем немного времени, но если она поторопится, то окажется подальше.  
Она видела это столько раз. И никто не захотел изменить свою жизнь. Никто не рискнул бросить вызов самому себе. Все умирают. Рано или поздно.  
-И куда ты идешь? — его голос преследует ее даже тогда, когда она уже дотаскивает чемодан до верхней ступеньки выхода из метро. Еще пару метров — и она вырвется из заколдованного круга.  
-Никуда, — все свои силы Рэй бросает на сражение с упертым чемоданом. Колесики скрипят и елозят по ступеньке, но не идут вверх. — Куда угодно. Куда глаза глядят.  
Ее бой занимает все ее внимание, и она не слышит шагов, пока спасенный ею не-Рен не останавливается рядом, а затем одним движением — ему легко, он куда больше и сильнее — затаскивает чемодан на ровную поверхность.  
-Куда угодно и в такое время? Со всеми своими пожитками? — гнев в его голосе сменяется раздраженным любопытством, которое он старается сдерживать. — Заблудилась, что ли? Первый раз в городе?  
-Как будто тебе есть дело, — может, его стоит благодарить, но Рэй и не собирается. Просто берется за ручку чемодана и готовится брести на автобусную остановку. Может, последний еще не ушел, и ей не придется топать пешком до какого-нибудь хостела, потому что на отель денег не будет.  
Ей хочется добавить — _твой поезд ждет тебя_  — но вовремя прикусывает язык.  
-Ну и кто такой Рен? — не-Рен не отстает, вышагивая рядом. Если бы она не была такой уставшей, приняла бы его за маньяка. — Его бы стоило спасать?  
Рэй все еще не разговаривает с ним. Зачем? Чтобы вызвать новый приступ гнева и обзывательств вроде тупой дуры?  
Но застекленная остановка слишком маленькая, чтобы игнорировать его.  
-Последний ушел полчаса тому. Пока ты сидела на своей скамейке.  
-Ага, — неопределенно отвечает Рэй. Стоило ли вообще спасать этого идиота и грубияна? — Теперь ты уйдешь? — с надеждой протягивает она. Может, через пару минут она просто отрубится прямо на остановке, уткнувшись щекой в грязное стекло, потому что слишком устала. Но только без свидетелей.  
-Ну, я точно не собираюсь ночевать тут, — не-Рен принимается копаться в своих карманах, выуживая то кошелек, то еще что-то черное, оказывающееся айфоном.  
Он вызывает такси, нервно барабаня по железной перекладине, и Рэй хочется пнуть его со всей силой, только бы он перестал.  
Она вся сейчас напоминает себе потухшую медузу, состоящую из нервных окончаний и усталости.  
Мужская ладонь берется за ее чемодан и тянет за собой, укладывая в багажник, пока почти сомлевшая Рэй пытается не уснуть.  
Она почти не слышит его голоса, не чувствует, как он тормошит ее, и дребезжащий вопрос — _тебе куда_  — на самой грани сознания распадается на сотни мелких шорохов.  
Она проваливается в дремоту без сновидений.  
  


***

  
У каждого есть свое имя. Имя определяет судьбу человека. Имя дает тебе право быть частью чего-то большего. Семьи.  
У Рэй ничего этого нет. В приюте все дети похожи друг на друга. Замкнутые и отчужденные. Им не за что цепляться.  
На самом деле в метрике ее имя было другим. Но Рэй его не помнит.  
Свое — она выдумала сама. Рэй означает луч света. Веспер — вечерний.  
Все вместе это составляет отличный ребус для тех, кто все еще способен разгадывать имена. Правда, таких почти нет. Да и друзей у нее нет, будем честными.  
Но раскрывая паспорт и глядя на четкие буквы, складывающиеся в значимые слова, Рэй не сдерживает радости. Теперь она часть чего-то.  
Часть загадки.  
  


***

  
Здесь жарко. Так жарко бывает в тропиках или в пустыне, и Рэй просыпается моментально, понимая, что она не на своем месте.  
Под ее щекой что-то шершавое, но мягкое, и она заторможенно вытаскивает из-под головы свернутый в несколько раз плед. Это не ее плед. Да и диван кажется незнакомым.  
Рэй неловко поднимается, чуть не поскользнувшись на гладком паркетном полу, и с недоумением оглядывает комнату. На хостел это похоже не больше, чем она на принцессу датскую.  
Слишком уж дорогие вещи ее окружают.  
Письменный стол наверняка прибыл из восемнадцатого века, потому что от него до сих пор пахнет пудрой и чуть-чуть мышьяком, а еще слышится скрип пера. В книжном шкафу так много книг, что он похож на выставку редких бабочек, заточенных под витриной. Книги шелестят и шепчутся о своем, но язык их понять невозможно, слишком уж много незнакомых слов.  
Ее дар никуда не делся.  
Чемодана нет, и в поисках его приходится выйти из комнаты. На Рэй вся ее одежда, измятая и несвежая, а волосы всклокочены как у сумасшедшей.  
-Эй, — в дверях можно запутаться. Это не ее дом, с простой и понятной планировкой. Тут все куда сложнее.  
Коридор плавно огибает центральную комнату, укрытую за матовыми панелями, служащими вместо стен, но за ними ничего не разглядеть. А по другую сторону бесконечные ряды дверей.  
Совсем не хостел.  
-Эй! — Рэй хватается за стекло панели, и внезапно ее захлестывает ощущение того, что она в пустыне.  
Забавно, у себя в квартире она чувствовала сырость озера, а здесь все совершенно иначе.  
Ее словно перенесло под жаркий солнцепек, и ветер, которого на самом деле нет, играет с ее выбившимися из пучка волосами.  
Вместо стекла песок, раскаленный и острый, сыпучий, он жалит ладонь и заставляет зашипеть от воображаемой боли.  
Ей здесь совсем не рады.  
Но ощущение проходит, стоит ей сделать шаг назад.  
-Здесь кто-нибудь есть? Эй, — лучше ей поискать другой выход, и Рэй поворачивает обратно.  
На стенах полно фотографий, больше напоминающих плакаты по размерам. Как будто владелец задался целью собрать все красоты мира. Или побывать там.  
В любом случае, фотографии завораживают. В них нет ничего напускного, как в тех журнальных разворотах, которые требовались от Рэй.  
 _Больше знаменитостей, больше обнаженки, больше ярких и красочных планов города!_  
Никому нет дела до обыденности, хотя в ней иногда заключается больше великолепия, чем во всем номере разом.  
Ее чемодан примостился у входной двери, слишком дешевый и потрепанный, чтобы его можно было принять за часть обстановки. Но закрытый на все замки.  
Кто бы ни привез ее сюда, он не стал копаться в…  
Внезапно она вспоминает вчерашний вечер. Разом щелкают кусочки мозаики, выстраиваясь в ровную картинку. Она спасла какого-то парня, выдернув из-под поезда. Буквально.  
А он… Он обозвал ее дурой. И потом привез сюда.  
Желание выругаться и обозвать его в ответ стихает. Она должна быть ему благодарна, что не проснулась где-то на остановке, уже без чемодана и без паспорта. И не факт, что живая.  
Она спасла его. Он спас ее в ответ.  
Квиты.  
  


***

  
Владельца здоровенной квартиры — Рэй даже не уверена, что это просто квартира, а не какой-то двухэтажный лофт — она находит в спальне. Дверь сюда по какой-то причине приоткрыта, и из полумрака комнаты с завешенными наглухо шторами доносится тихое посапывание.  
Не решаясь будить его, она на цыпочках уходит.  
На самом деле Рэй еще и голодная, и, помявшись для приличия, она решает, что в таком богатом доме не обеднеют, если она сделает себе чашку чая и съест какое-нибудь яблоко или бутерброд, если найдет, конечно.  
Кухня выглядит впечатляюще.  
Это действительно лофт, и потолок уходит в никуда, вызывая ощущение того, что она в аквариуме. Голые кирпичные стены еще несут в себе оттенок далекого тысяча девятисотого, с затхлостью фабрики и запахом свечного воска.  
Но все остальное новенькое. Блестящее и чистое. Как будто купленное вчера, или тут целая армия слуг потрудилась. Хотя для такого богатенького парня — Рэй оглядывает духовой шкаф, слишком дорогой, чтобы она могла его себе позволить — это не проблема.  
В холодильнике обнаруживается молоко, а в одном из шкафчиков коробка с хлопьями. Это напоминает детство, только вот миска, из которой она ест, фарфоровая, а ложка похоже из серебра. Не совсем то, чем пользуются в приюте.  
Она забирается со своим завтраком на подоконник и болтает ногами в воздухе, а в паре сантиметров от нее, за стеклом, настоящая пустота. Так и тянет посмотреть туда снова.  
Город лежит перед ней как на ладони, раскинувшийся до самого горизонта, а сейчас еще и облитый утренним огнем. Он словно сгорает дотла, и языки солнца закручиваются на вершинах башен и небоскребов, лениво сползая вниз.  
-Ты проснулась? — владелец квартиры, медленно шаркая, останавливается в дверях кухни и смотрит на нее непонятным взглядом.  
Рэй хочется спрыгнуть с подоконника и спрятать позаимствованную еду, и вообще испариться. Она здесь чужая и чувствует это как нельзя более четко.  
-Я взяла немного еды, — извиняюще пожимает она плечами. — Прости, не следовало это делать без спроса.  
-Да мне похрен, — не-Рен запускает в волосы руку и чешет затылок, превращая беспорядочно уложенные темные волосы в хаос.  
На нем пижамные штаны и совершенно неподходящая в тон майка — черная, с надписью — **нахуй всех** , и босые ноги. Ему, кажется, абсолютно все равно до незнакомой девушки в своем доме, или это случается так часто, что он уже привык.  
-Я доем и уйду, — говорит Рэй. Ей здесь не место. — Спасибо, что приютил.  
Ее призрак, больше ни капли не похожий на мертвеца, слишком большой и плотный, осязаемый, добирается до холодильника и тащит оттуда пакет с соком, открывает и пьет прямо из горла, не заботясь о стакане.  
-Нет проблем, — его кадык мерно ходит от каждого глотка, и Рэй не может не смотреть на это. Человеческое тело завораживает ее. И больше всего хочется подорваться за фотоаппаратом, чтобы сделать снимок. Хотя бы один. — Ты вроде как бы остановила меня.  
 _Ты спасла меня_ , вот что он хочет сказать, но не говорит. Это и без того сквозит во взгляде.  
Но зачем ему прыгать под поезд? Его жизнь в сотни раз лучше и круче ее, это доказывает и квартира в центре Йорка, и многочисленные вещи, окружившие его стеной обеспеченности.  
-Так кто такой Рен? — ему все так же любопытно, а ей некуда сбежать. Она больше не может притвориться, что не слышала вопроса.  
Рэй тоскливо смотрит на размокшие в молоке хлопья, понимая, что она сейчас примерно в таком же состоянии.  
-Он умер, — решается она сказать правду. Ну, полуправду. — Давным-давно.  
-Аааа, — правда оказывается и вполовину не такой захватывающей. — Ну конечно, как я и думал.  
Рэй спрыгивает с подоконника, с сожалением теряя связь с бездной за спиной, и идет мыть свою миску в раковине. Для таких целей на кухне есть здоровенная посудомоечная машина, но она обойдется и без нее.  
-Тебе надо в душ? — он почти потерял к ней интерес и обращается соответственно. Скорее всего, предлагает это всем девушкам, оказавшимся у него утром на кухне.  
Но она и взаправду отчаянно нуждается в горячей воде. И распутывании колтуна на затылке.  
-Если это не обременит… — Рэй тащится следом, стараясь держаться на расстоянии. Хотя в тесноте коридора это слишком сложно.  
От не-Рена больше не тянет густым медвяным запахом крови, он теперь пахнет утренней сонливостью и потом. Он живой.  
-Располагайся, — он открывает одну из дверей, делая взмах рукой словно фокусник, и оставляет ее наедине с собой и отвалившейся челюстью, которую нужно искать где-то на полу.  
  


***

  
Ванная напоминает настоящий бассейн, полностью из стекла. Ровно посередине расположен прозрачный куб, на дне которого, под тонким слоем стекла, поблескивают блестящие монетки. Весь пол выложен старинными кругляшами, собранными из разных эпох и мест.  
Под ногами у Рэй сейчас просто машина времени.  
Она набирает воду и садится в воду, закрывая глаза и откидываясь затылком на бортик. Здесь она осталась бы навсегда и насовсем. До того хорошо.  
Но чтобы не заснуть, приходится отвлекать себя. Она окидывает взглядом ванную и понимает, что здесь всегда жил только один человек. Набор полотенец одинаковый и перевязан лентой, словно стопочка на неделю, как это делают в отелях. Одна зубная щетка в стаканчике и одноразовые пакетики с зубной пастой. Мужской набор шампуней и гелей на полке.  
Одинокий халат на крючке.  
От этого всего тянет какой-то странной обреченностью.  
Даже живя в таунхаусе, где у нее была собственная квартира с личной ванной, Рэй с удовольствием выстраивала на полках ряды разномастных пузырьков, играясь в семейную жизнь. И полотенца никогда не подходили друг к другу.  
Здесь все по-другому.  
И все же это не оправдание.  
  
Халат такой большой, что она может дважды завернуться в него. И от него еле слышно пахнет духами. Мужскими. Терпко-сладким, черносливом.  
Халат уже ношеный, но это ей не ни капли не мешает. Заплетя влажные волосы в пучки и подхватив под мышку свернутую в стопку грязную одежду, Рэй чувствует себя готовой выйти наружу.  
  


***

  
Не-Рена она находит на лоджии. Он сидит, свесившись над пропастью в несколько десятков этажей, и напряженно вглядывается в пустоту.  
Она манит его, понимает Рэй. Не важно, насколько он жив, его всего будет тянуть туда.  
В воздухе пахнет дымом. Он докуривает сигарету и щелчком отправляет в полет, нагибаясь еще больше. Как будто собирается сигануть следом.  
-Эммм, спасибо за ванную. И извини за халат, — она решается отвлечь его.  
Ему все равно. Он даже не поворачивается, говоря куда-то вниз.  
-Ты извиняешься куда чаще, чем говоришь что-то полезное. Это бесит.  
-Ну, извини за это, — снова выставляет себя дурочкой Рэй, а потом просто прикрывает ладонью рот, чтобы не вырвалось еще что-то в таком стиле.  
-Не важно, — он наконец удостаивает ее своим вниманием, окидывая с головы до босых ног, выглядывающих из-под полы халата.  
Может, ему нравится то, что он видит, а возможно и нет. Рэй не может понять это. Слишком странный у него взгляд.  
-Ну и куда ты пойдешь? — это не просто поддержание разговора, хотя Рэй больше всего хочется удрать отсюда, из этой странной квартиры, заполненной пустотой и обреченностью, и из-под чужих глаз, ему довольно интересно. — Путешествуешь?  
-Нет, просто ищу новый дом, — Рэй плотнее запахивает на себе ворот халата, чувствуя себя уязвимой. — С прошлым не задалось.  
-Такое бывает, — не-Рен трясет пачку, доставая новую сигарету, и щелкает зажигалкой, собираясь прикурить. Солнце, поднимающееся над городом, завораживает его, и он явно не собирается упускать этот момент ради босоногой девчонки в его халате.  
Город горит и полыхает, набирая цвет, от темно-багрового к золотому. Отбиваясь в прямоугольниках многочисленных окон и скользя по металлическим балкам ввысь.  
Город в огне.  
-Кофе будешь? — спрашивает ее не-Рен, затягиваясь. Еще бы, ему некуда спешить. Под его ногами просыпается целый мир, заполненный людьми с их крохотными мыслями, проблемами и решениями, а он смотрит на него отсюда, слишком далекий, чтобы понять. Или хотя бы попытаться.

  
***

  
Она снова оказывается на кухне, только в этот раз за стеклянной столешницей. По прозрачной поверхности бегут искры и всполохи, и сверху это напоминает ветвящуюся молнию, застрявшую в гладкой толщи. Дорогой стол, наверное, сделан на заказ, и совсем недавно.  
Рэй проводит по нему пальцами, украдкой, чтоб ее движение не заметили, и чувствует отголоски чьего-то тепла. Тот, кто сделал эту вещь, гордился ею. И создавал с любовью.  
-Держи, — он ставит перед ней здоровенную кружку с только что приготовленным латте. Поверх глянцевой поверхности плавают крупинки корицы. — Сахар?  
Они так и сидят друг напротив друга. Рэй разглядывает свои ладони с грязью под ногтями — увы, не успела выковырять, чудесный стол с молнией и еще немножко хозяина всего этого великолепия.  
Он так и не сменил свою одежду, ковыряется ложкой в сахарнице и с недовольством пригубливает кофе.  
А зря, кофе-то вкусный.  
-У тебя всегда так получается — спасать тех, кто об этом не просит? — наверное, он ее подкалывает. Хотя с таким отчужденным видом не разберешь.  
-Я перепутала тебя с другим, — оправдывается Рэй. Какая теперь разница, кого она хотела спасать. Настоящего человека или свою мечту. — Вот и все. Ты всегда можешь сделать это снова.  
Тоже правда. Скоро она допьет свой кофе, возьмет чемодан, закроет за собой дверь и растворится в городе. Как будто ничего и не было.  
-Я не какой-то психопат или придурок, чтобы ты знала, — ему не нравится ее правда. Не-Рен кривится и с отвращением отставляет свою чашку на стол. — И я не собирался прыгать под поезд.  
-Ага, — соглашается с ним Рэй. Просто соглашается. Хотя все и так понятно.  
-Просто… иногда мне все кажется настолько бессмысленным, что ни одна смерть не исправит этого. Даже моя. Я Бен, кстати, — наконец он представляется. — Бен Соло, — и лезет в карман за сигаретами, как будто ему больше не за что уцепиться.  
Теперь понятно, почему он спрашивал. Их с призраком разделяет всего одна буква в имени. А все остальное так похоже. Рэй почти уверена, если он задерет майку, то на левом боку она увидит скопление родинок, ровно там, где когда-то была рана.  
Но она не станет просить его сделать это. Она же не сумасшедшая.  
-А у тебя есть имя, девочка-извини? — Бен щелкает зажигалкой и закуривает.  
-Рэй, — она прячется за своей кружкой с почти допитым латте, за дымом, плывущим ей навстречу. —Рей Веспер.  
-Символично, — он хмыкает, оценив игру слов. — Вечерний свет? Сама что ли выбирала, или родители так подгадали?  
-Сама, — по ее быстрому ответу можно сразу догадаться, что у нее никого нет и не было. Ни родителей, ни друзей. Один чемодан с вещами и умение видеть прошлое.  
-И ты бродишь по городу в поисках дома, а по пути спасаешь всяких придурков, собирающихся покончить с собой? — и снова он над нею издевается. А может, и сам над собой. Толком не поймешь. Но Рэй не собирается теряться.  
-Только, когда понадобится. Но с тобой, похоже, все и так в порядке. И помощь тебе не нужна, — она разом допивает уже еле теплый кофе и встает, собираясь покончить с этим раз и навсегда.  
Сполоснуть кружку, поставить на полку и удрать.  
-А что, если да?  
-В смысле, да? — этот разговор сбивает ее с толку. Черт побери, Бен Соло весь сбивает ее с толку. С его странными фразами, со спокойной обреченностью во взгляде и желанием умереть.  
-Ты можешь остаться.  
-О неееет, спасибо, но не стоит, — беседа заходит в опасное русло. — Извини, не могу, — твердо отказывается Рэй.  
-Погоди, если я понял правильно, то у тебя нет дома, нет работы и нет денег, чтобы где-нибудь остановиться?  
-Как ты узнал об этом?! — Рэй даже краснеет. Она не могла, ну не могла начать жаловаться ему вчера в полубреду.  
-Ты болтаешь во сне.  
-Черт! — действительно, эта ее ужасная привычка стоила тех немногочисленных подруг в приюте, которые пытались закрывать глаза на странности. — В любом случае, это не твоя проблема. И не твое дело.  
-Я просто предложил, — Бен поднимается из-за стола, оставляя ее наедине с одинокой чашкой, оставшейся на стеклянном столе.  
  


***

  
Ей нужно уйти.  
Рэй переодевается в чистую одежду, крадком пробираясь по чужому дому в ванную, чувствуя себя непрошеным гостем. Большой и уютный мужской халат она вешает на стену, надеясь, что о нем позаботятся те невидимые слуги, которых тут должно быть полно.  
Ее старая и выцветшая майка с надписью **Rebel** как-то не отражает ни капли уверенности в своем решении. Бунтуют смелые, а не такие безнадежные девочки, как она.  
Волосы она привычно разбирает на три тугих пучка в ряд, чтобы не путались и не лезли в лицо. Вот теперь она готова.  
Но к чему?  
Всю свою жизнь она только и делает, что гонится. Она искала родителей, искала работу получше, искала свое место в жизни, в конце концов.  
Но толкового сделала только одно — спасла от смерти парня, с которого станется умереть немного позже, только бы назло ей.  
-Я не могу тут остаться, — она смотрит на свое отражение. Тому нет дела до сложностей морального выбора. Оно смотрит на нее из глубины зеркала и ждет решения.  
  


***

  
-Можно я буду спать там же? — спрашивает она с порога. — В библиотеке.  
-Тут же полно спален, — Бен даже не удивляется ее решению. — Выбирай любую.  
-Нет, — она не хочет ночевать там, где когда-то ночевали другие девушки, попавшие к нему в квартиру. — Библиотека. Или я уйду.  
Надо же, она торгуется. Рэй сама может посмеяться над этим. Ее пригласили остаться, а она выбирает.  
-Окей, — Бен Соло включает телевизор и принимается щелкать пультом по каналам, бессистемно и совсем без интереса. Новости мелькают перед глазами, сменяясь красочными картинками рекламы, и снова к самым важным событиям…  
-Тебя же не стеснит мое присутствие… — Рэй не помнит, но кажется, в библиотеке нет ни следа компьютера или чего-то для работы. Просто старые книги в старых шкафах. И письменный стол, натертый до блеска, ожидающий хоть кого-то.  
-Нет. Меня нет. Там когда-то работал мой отец, но я туда не захожу. Так что располагайся.  
-А где твой… — она только начинает, как ее тут же перебивают.  
-Он в коме. Так что библиотека ему не понадобится.  
-Извини, — это все, что она может сейчас. Утешения кажутся бессмысленно-фальшивыми.  
-Ты вообще слишком много извиняешься, — Бен выключает телевизор и между ними повисает напряженная тишина.  
-Я найду деньги и сразу же съеду, — обещает Рэй. Она сегодня же соберет все свои фотографии, те, что дороги ей как память, и занесет их в любое первое попавшееся издательство. Может, этого хватит на дешевую комнатушку в хостеле. Только бы не быть должной.  
-Мне без разницы, — с его стороны это грубо. Но Рэй понимает, что грубость вызвана и ее неудачными расспросами.  
Поэтому ретируется в свою новую обитель, заполненную старинными вещами и осколками воспоминаний.  
  


***

  
К обеду начинается гроза. Рэй пробирается сквозь толпу, прикрывая голову растопыренными пальцами, как будто это заменит зонтик, и вздрагивает от каждого раската.  
Духота стоит в воздухе маревом, дрожит и переливается, а затем ее сменяет ливень.  
Город тонет в брызгах дождя, суматошном беге, и белесые бурунчики, несущиеся вместе с потоком грязной воды по тротуару, заставляют ее вспомнить о Бене Соло, оставшемся где-то на своем тридцатом с чем-то этаже наблюдать за надвигающейся катастрофой сверху. Безучастным как бог, которого больше ничто не развлекает.  
В кедах хлюпает вода, и джинсы промокли до щиколоток, капли воды сыплются за шиворот и заставляют ее дрожать.  
Зажатые под мышкой фотографии в пластиковой папке — это единственное, что греет ее сейчас.  
И она сможет. У нее все получится.

  
***

  
Они ужинают в уже привычном молчании. Сидя напротив Бена, Рэй почему-то кажется, что между ними не меньше пропасти. Он лениво догрызает гренки с сыром и листает новости на планшете. Они поглощают все его внимание, и она только видит, как сужается и расплывается черный зрачок, выдавая волнение.  
-А чем занимаешься ты? — она тоже пробует гренки. Они вкусные, но приготовлены явно не им самим. Скорее уж, из какого-то ресторана.  
-Эй, — невежливо отвлекать его от своих новостей, но Рэй и правда интересно.  
В этом доме полно прекрасных вещей, но совершенно нет ничего хоть как-то связанного с работой.  
-Ммм? — Бен поднимает лицо, и оно действительно кажется слишком белым. Хотя, может, все дело в бликах от экрана. — Ничем. Смотрю, как это все закончится.  
-То есть? — гренка застывает на полпути ко рту в своей неподвижности, а Рэй пялится на него, ничего не понимая. — Закончится?  
-Ну да. Мне интересно.  
Ее глаза округляются, грозясь сравняться размером с десятицентовиками.  
От Бена не тянет безумием. А вот от его слов — да.  
-Через несколько дней все рухнет, — принимается объяснять ей Бен. — Моя мать будет смещена с поста президента, и ее место займет другой.  
-Твоя мать президент? — растерянно шепчет Рэй. — Лея Органа?  
Так вот откуда дорогущие апартаменты в центре Нью-Йорка. Столовое серебро и книги восемнадцатого века в оригинале. Он не просто богатенький сынок, он буквально родился с платиновой ложкой во рту. Вот откуда его ненависть к жизни.  
-Весь этот мир покатится к чертям. Завтра. Или послезавтра. Сначала финансовая система, затем военная структура. И ты со своими наивными мечтами и фотографиями можешь забыть о нормальной жизни.  
От его слов веет цинизмом. Холодом.  
-Но что-то же можно сделать?  
-Ничего. Расслабиться и смотреть сверху, как рушится этот мир. Не самое плохое решение.  
-Не самое? — она смотрит на еду, которая больше не лезет в горло. На стол, по которому пробегают молнии, на нахмурившийся после грозы город — все это обречено?  
-По моим подсчетам у тебя в лучшем случае… — он подсчитывает что-то в уме. — Неделя. Подумай, как бы ты хотела провести ее. Рэй.  
Он впервые называет ее по имени, и это странно — слышать свое имя в чужих губах, низкое и гортанное Р.  
Небо за стеклом тридцатого этажа набирает черноту, собираясь накрыть город непроницаемой пеленой и поглотить его. И даже она, забравшаяся так высоко, не сможет спастись.  
  


***

  
Первые признаки паники появляются в новостях.  
Бен сидит перед экраном телевизора, разделенном сейчас на десятки мелких квадратиков, в каждом из которых по старательно скрывающему испуг диктору. Они лепечут какие-то бесполезные слова о рейтингах, инфляции, сложности внешних чего-то там, но на самом деле кривая полоса, стремящаяся вниз, говорит не хуже их.  
Он в старой майке, как будто не переодевался и даже не ложился спать, механично щелкает кнопками пульта.  
В довершении всего кто-то пронес бомбу на биржу.  
-Я же говорил, — ему даже не надо поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что она тут.  
Рэй осторожно присаживается на краешек дивана рядом и смотрит то на экран, то на Бена.  
-И ты собираешься провести так весь день?  
-А что в этом плохого? — он пожимает плечами и отбирает у нее чашку с кофе, которую она приготовила для себя. Рэй отдергивает пальцы, все еще чувствуя прикосновение.  
-А ты не хочешь провести его с семьей? — на его месте она бы так и поступила.  
Щелканье ускоряется.  
-У меня нет семьи. Моя мать — бессердечная сука, которой есть дело только до политики, и сейчас она в полной заднице. А отец живет исключительно за счет системы жизнеобеспечения уже больше года. И, считай, уже умер. Еще вопросы? — под ровным голосом скрывается гнев, а пальцы, обхватившие фарфоровую ручку кружки, побелели от напряжения.  
-Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Рэй не хочет находиться в этом безумном доме с безумным хозяином и надрывающимся в панике телевизором. — Прогуляюсь.  
-Удачи с поиском работы, — язвит Бен. — Если она еще кому-то нужна. Тебя ждать к ужину? Может, хочешь что-то особенное? Смотри, такой возможности может больше и не представиться.  
-Ничего я не хочу.  
Она сбегает из квартиры с фотоаппаратом в обнимку так быстро, словно за ней гонятся демоны.  
Безумие охватило и улицы, и они заполнены искаженными лицами призраков. Хотя лица живых людей выглядят так же.  
  


***

  
Ночью ее будит громкий вой. Он прорывается сквозь закрытые окна, забираясь в уши и становясь частью кошмара. Рэй подрывается на своем диване в полной темноте, практически оглохшая от жуткой сирены.  
Наощупь она пробирается по коридору, дотрагиваясь до стеклянных панелей, чтобы не разбить лоб или нос. Ее ведет этот вой, тянет к балкону.  
Она выходит на него, останавливаясь рядом с Беном Соло.  
По другую сторону, где-то там внизу в самой тьме бездны разгорается огонь. Не электрический, настоящий.  
Горит самолет, обрушившийся на крышу здания и развалившийся на куски. Оглушительно воет сирена, и крохотные человеческие фигурки суматошно носятся вокруг с брандспойтами, в надежде потушить пожар.  
Но Бена эта картинка завораживает. Он нависает над перилами, тянет руку вниз, будто ему до смерти хочется дотронуться.  
-Не надо, — она сама не понимает, зачем и почему хватается за него, словно он ей дорог, оттаскивает назад. — Хватит.  
Ей отчаянно страшно, и Рэй цепляется за него, пряча лицо в черной майке, бормоча одно и то же дурацкое _хватит_ , как будто от этого все закончится. И мир прекратит сходить с ума.  
Увы, так не бывает.  
У него хватает такта не пытаться успокоить или обнять ее. Но и не отстраняться.  
Потому что призрак он или живой, больше всего Рэй не хочет оставаться одна этой ночью.  
  


***

  
Утро начинается с новостей. Как всегда.  
Телевизор надрывается о ночных происшествиях. О крушении самолета, повлекшем за собой гибель десятков человеческих жизней. О том, что в президента стреляли, но с ней все в порядке. И о том, что во всем городе введен комендантский час.  
-Ты же можешь убраться из города. Ты сын президента и тебя должны эвакуировать, — приходит ей в голову внезапная мысль. — Так в кино всегда бывает. Просто позвони и скажи, чтобы тебя отсюда забрали, — Рэй с каким-то остервенением драит тарелку из-под хлопьев, надеясь, что это отвлечет ее от гула в гостиной.  
Она просто больше не хочет слышать ничего о смерти.  
-Мне уже предлагали. Я отказался, — он ставит ее в известность с таким пофигизмом в голосе, будто ему уже все осточертело и он смирился.  
-Что?  
-Она звонила на рассвете, — он не говорит _моя мать_ , это и так понятно. — Я дал другой адрес.  
-Ты сошел с ума.  
-Небось жалеешь, что спасла тогда от поезда? — Бен снова смотрит на нее непонятным взглядом. Что в нем? Издевка? Или безразличие?  
 _Нет_ , хочется сказать Рэй. _Я жалею, что не смогла прийти раньше и спасти тебя от всего. Я жалею, что всю свою жизнь видела призрака, а не живого человека._  
Но вместо этого она только опускает голову и прячет лицо. Вода шумит, заглушая настырный зов о помощи, что несется со всех каналов.  
Этот мир и правда сходит с ума.  
  


***

  
-Не выходи, — предупреждает ее Бен. — Не стоит.  
Она уже сидит у двери, завязывая шнурки, и шею приятно оттягивает тяжесть фотоаппарата.  
Больше у Рэй ничего не осталось. Прятаться, пока какой-нибудь самолет не врежется в их здание? Никогда.  
-Я не боюсь, — Рэй встает, оказываясь рядом с ним. Все равно слишком мелкая, чтобы выдерживать поединок взглядами на одном уровне.  
-Я знаю. Но не ходи, — он просит ее. — Если ты не вернешься…  
Рэй знает, что случится. Призрачный поезд уже набирает свой ход, собираясь оборвать его жизнь.  
-Тогда выключи. Выключи все, — это ее единственное условие.  
  


***

  
Они сидят в библиотеке. На полу. Завесив шторы и включив торшеры, отчего небольшая комнатка напоминает шатер, в котором так хорошо прятаться от любых невзгод.  
-Каждое утро, — Бен устало трет лицо, раз за разом проходясь по родинкам на месте шрама, будто он зудит. — Я просыпаюсь и задаю себе один вопрос — зачем. И не нахожу на него ответа.  
В голове шумит от вина, которое они нашли в кладовке, а язык заплетается. Да и что она скажет ему?  
-Я… — начинает Рэй, но слова теряются. Ей хочется закрыть глаза и оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. На берегу океана, или может, на том самом перроне, слушая гул подъезжающего поезда. Только чтобы в этот раз обнять Бена за талию и прыгнуть вместе.  
-Зачем ты живешь? Зачем ты продолжаешь бороться? — его вопросы ввинчиваются в мозг и заставляют ее кривиться, прикрывать ладонью подрагивающие от беззвучного плача губы.  
-Я не знаю! — наконец срывается Рэй. Она пьяна и несет полный бред. — Ради прошлого. Ради призраков, ради тебя.  
Где-то между этими тремя секундами происходит что-то невероятное. Она выпаливает, не подумав. А затем испуганно зажимает рот ладонью, понимая, _что_ сказала.  
Ей нужно идти. Бежать.  
Но его рука ее не пускает. Она держит, впиваясь в плечо с такой силой, что Рэй почти больно, и тянет на себя.  
Звенит стекло бокалов, и она, наверное, развернула бутылку на дорогой ковер, но все это становится не важно.  
Бен такой большой, что его хватает, чтобы спрятаться в его объятьях. И наконец заплакать.  
  


***

  
Это ни капли не похоже на секс. Это не похоже ни на что. Они остаются одетыми, и Рэй чувствует запах его пота, исходящий от майки. Она цепляется за него, словно он единственный маяк, способный выстоять среди урагана, вдыхает и начинает целовать его рот, делясь дыханием. Он слизывает слезинки с ее щек и покрывает поцелуями лоб, виски и щеки, переносицу и наконец губы.  
Они сплетаются в невообразимый тесный клубок, и Рэй уже не может различить, где ее руки, а где его, и чье сердце стучит сильнее. Разжимаются на мгновение, чтобы снова прижаться друг к другу. Его кожа на вкус как соль, и родинки на левом боку Бена, в виде ровного овала, напоминающего рану, обжигающе горят под ее пальцами.  
Рэй горит вместе с ним. Она стремительно выпутывается из штанин джинсов, сдирая их с ног, отбрасывает в сторону и оказывается на спине, под Беном, прижатая к полу. Он нависает над ней, вглядываясь, а темные зрачки сокращаются и снова расплываются пятнами.  
Она прикусывает кожу на его шее, заставляя стонать. Запускает пальцы в волосы, притягивая к себе, пока их тела не сливаются в одно.  
И где-то в другой вселенной рушится мир, но здесь оглушительно стучит его сердце, доказывая, что они живы.  
  


***

  
Рэй просыпается от тишины. Она ворочается, пытаясь нащупать теплую руку Бена, но вместо этого натыкается на пустоту.  
Он ушел.  
  


***

  
Его она находит не на балконе, зависшим над самой бездной и вглядывающимся в нее.  
Он на кухне. Сонно зевает и колдует над кофеваркой.  
-Привет, — Рэй останавливается в дверях, не зная, что нужно говорить после всего случившегося вчера. Ничего же не изменилось. Или _все_?  
-Привет, — он ставит на стол перед ней чашку с кофе, уже без молока, потому что молока не осталось, но зато сладкого и терпкого.  
Рэй забирается на стул с ногами, потому что пол холодный, и обхватывает чашку пальцами, греясь.  
За спиной Бена занимается рассвет. Беспощадный ко времени, он растет и делается все больше, накрывая город алым пламенем.  
И сам Бен в его лучах напоминает ожившего призрака. Того самого, с окровавленным лицом и застывшей болью во взгляде.  
Но это проходит, когда он смотрит на нее.  
-Весь этот мир сходит с ума, а ты здесь, такая красивая, такая настоящая, — Бен улыбается, а затем наклоняется и заправляет выбившуюся прядь ее волос за ухо. — Ты знала, что у тебя ресницы золотятся на свету? А веснушки на щеках похожи на песчинки.  
-Нет, — она задыхается от жара его прикосновений.  
-У нас так мало времени. Город умирает, а мы здесь, вдвоем.  
-И что будем делать? — даже если у них останется всего несколько минут, Рэй знает, какими они будут. И где и с кем будет она.  
  
Это неизбежно.  
Не важно, каким было начало, важно, чем оно закончится.  
  
-Не знаю, — Бен пожимает плечами, и впервые в его взгляде больше нет обреченности. Там надежда, — но мы что-нибудь придумаем.


End file.
